highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bergerac Vineyards
The Bergerec Vineyards are a Highborne-era winegrowing site in the western Llothien Highlands of Azsuna which produced vintages of varied quality, some quite noted, for approximately 500 years. From records uncovered within the largely intact if rundown manor house, the operation was abandoned prior to the War of the Ancients as the nearby Chaliane's Terrace had drawn the acclaim of Queen Azshara, and with it much business from Bergerac, leading to the site's abandonment several centuries before the residents of Azsuna were cursed. As a result, the Bergerec Vineyard is free of the tormented spirits occupying many Azsuna sites, and with high levels of sun and a climate favorable to wine production, House Firesong seeks to redevelop the lands, with Entilzha Firesong's soon to be bride Vortaria Ara'lith an aspiring vinter. The grounds are very much wild and in disrepair with such time elapsed - with wild animals lounging within once elegant structures, grapevines growing freely among trees, and but small wire segments as a reminder of the ordered grapevine terraces that once were. With Vortaria and Entilzha desiring a vineyard and pleasant country estate in addition to hopefully holdings in Suramar after the war, a search for suitable winelands led to the site southeast of the far better known Chaliane's Terrace. Much of the needed restoration to the overgrown vines and partially collapsed structures will have to wait until after the war, though minor initial work and test plantings are slated to begin soon, much to secure the land claim and test the quality of the freely grown Azsunian Grapes still quite common in the area. Additional planned incomes centered on the vineyard and its surrounding lands involve fine silks, furs, and magical goods, assuring a bright future for House Firesong, and should Suramar remain neutral, a reunification of the family's branches. Several Azshara-era recipes were found among records in the old manor house, and both being lovers of history, Entilzha and Vortaria are eager to bring these ancient vintages back to life, along with a line of arcane-infused wines inspired by arcwine though likely to be infused using ley energy as opposed to Nightwell essence. Efforts to recreate the more prized vintages may prove problematic as the grapes have crossed and evolved, though with detailed sommelier's descriptions of the wines along with recipes describing the grape and process, its very much hoped this drinkable piece of elven history will grace tabletops once more. Arcane vintages of various strengths are planned, including a "seven year" vintage with the approximate arcane content as twice-distilled arcwine. As for the lands, along with a general cleanup and manicure of the grounds and manor, suitable accommodations for guests and retainers are planned, as are ventures into silk and fur trading, hopefully provided much needed local incomes as House Firesong gets established. It's unclear if Bergerac will serve as House Firesong's seat after the war or if that will be in Suramar City; much still depends on the outcome of the war and political/security status of the city, though with House Firesong's Lord and soon to be Lady sharing a deep love of the outdoors and desire to raise children in a peaceful, natural setting, the vineyards are assured to be a vital part of House Firesong's renewal on the Broken Isles. Category:Azsuna Category:Vineyards Category:House Firesong Category:Highborne